Of Keyblades and Time Lords
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: Up For Grabs!    Discontinued by author.
1. Riku

**Disclaimer and Notices:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, or Final Fantasy. All rights belong to their respective owners, and all characters from the games, shows, and movies are used for entertainment purposes only!

Some characters may be altered for the sake of the plot. If anyone is out of character based on games, then they're probably OOC or something… I see people use OOC to describe borrowed characters whose personalities and/or behaviors were altered, so that's what would happen in the story. If I reference anything fan-made from the Internet, I will add a link to the credits for that chapter to give them credit as well. I don't like claiming things and this is no different!

**Author's notes:**

Here is a key to help the reader understand the story.

[text] is used for third-person narrative text that tells/explains what's going on in the story.

"text" is spoken by the main character.

"_text_" is spoken by other people.

{text} is foreign language spoken by the main character. (notice: it will not be in English)

{_text_} is foreign language spoken by other people. (notice: it will not be in English)

||TEXT|| is speech translated by the TARDIS. (notice: this comes after the original dialogue in English)

(text) is telepathic communication and un-shielded thoughts.

**((text))** is used for hidden thoughts, or thoughts shielded from mind-reading.

**-TEXT-** is used only when an "immortal" speaks.

~text~ is used to show who's speaking in-series if the character is named.

-_text_- is only used as an indicator for dreams, flash-backs, and out-of-sequence text.

*text* is used for "sounds" (whack, wham, etc.) linked to dialogue.

_plain text_ is used for first-person text. There are no indicators attached to this text and it's used only by the main character.

Enjoy the new story, and PLEASE review! I need help on how to keep these stories going smoothly! Also, if any of the things in the key aren't in italics, I had a few things in that format. If it's not in italics, I'll try to fix it ASAP to make things less confusing.

* * *

><p>War. . . . Fire. . . . Fear. . . . Rage. . . . Time. . . . Sorrow. . . Tragedy. . .<p>

-_The noise, the pain, the fire, the screams… It all started when the Daleks came…. I escaped with a Vortex Manipulator my parents gave me and fled to another planet. I met a man and fell for him almost instantly. He went off to another world just two days before HE was born… A different man was standing there when my son was born. I saw the doctors take my son away, and that was it. But why?_-

**Fifteen years later. . .**

"_Get back here!_"

"_After him!_"

You know what's ironic about this? Those guys over there yelling for someone to catch me are the same ones who ignored me ever since I first saw them 14 years ago. Another irony of this? They're being outrun by a fifteen-year-old boy who has no parents, no relatives, and no name. Who is that boy? Well….

"_Gotcha!_"

"Get off!" *whack*

[The silver-haired, gold-eyed boy punched a guard in the nose, only to vanish into the trees like a ghost. The men stood around until one of them called their leader to tell him the boy escaped again. The boy who escaped went by two names, only one of which was known to the public….. _Riku_.]

I ran like my life depended on it. Even when those men aren't chasing me, I would run for miles each day, never stopping until the sounds of civilization were gone. I left everything behind… My friends, my home, everything except for one small trinket… A Vortex Manipulator. The year after I had left the islands, I was sent back in time by 500 years. I lived on, unchanged by appearance, for all 500 years. Now that I told you this, I can tell you my biggest secret. I am a Time Lord. At this exact moment, it's been 516 years since I was born, but to the public back "home" on the islands, I was born 16 years ago today. You see… Time is not a constant. It is always changing. Just as I now stand before the one who will change me forever, time itself is spread out before me like an endless map. I fought for Sora, but my opponent fought to defeat whomever stood in his way.

"Come on, Sora. Don't tell me you're giving up already."

"_What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!_"

"Guess DiZ was right. You really are his Nobody. . ."

"_I am me! Nobody else!_"

[The blonde-haired boy runs at Riku, ready to strike him down. At the last second, Riku dodges, then crosses his arms in front of him, deploying a shield to block the second attack. The force of the weapon hitting his shield knocked him back a few feet, though it didn't make him lose his footing. Riku stood up, then removed his blindfold, the headache growing more noticeable every second. . .]

**After Sora returns from his sleep. . .**

[A young man walks through the streets below Big Ben, watching the starry skies of Neverland. This man may seem normal to most, but one thing stood out. He was wearing a silver pendant. This pendant had a silver hourglass etched into the front side, the word "Time" written on the back in Circular Gallifreyan. No-one ever noticed him as he walked through the streets. This man wore black jeans, black shoes, a white undershirt, and a black leather jacket. His jacket bore a hood, not unlike one that the Organization would have worn, only his jacket wasn't like theirs. He wears that jacket for a reason, just like the rest of his outfit. The outfit he wears is made for people who aren't human.]

I pause, seeing something on top of Big Ben. It's a man. I soon find the one thing I'm really looking for. The gummi ship that belongs to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The moment the trio leaves the ship, a large heartless, with a glowing orb embedded into its forehead, appears in the sky in front of them. I take only moments to identify it as a Phantom Dragon heartless, instantly running off into the alley. The moment I'm in the alley, I pull my hood up, tugging the drawstrings tight. The moment my face is hidden, a pair of silvery-white angel wings form on my back. That's right. Wings.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Doctor

**Disclaimer and Notices:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, or Final Fantasy. All rights belong to their respective owners, and all characters from the games, shows, and movies are used for entertainment purposes only!

Some characters may be altered for the sake of the plot. If anyone is out of character based on games, then they're probably OOC or something… I see people use OOC to describe borrowed characters whose personalities and/or behaviors were altered, so that's what would happen in the story. If I reference anything fan-made from the Internet, I will add a link to the credits for that chapter to give them credit as well. I don't like claiming things and this is no different!

**Author's notes:**

Here is a key to help the reader understand the story.

[text] is used for third-person narrative text that tells/explains what's going on in the story.

"text" is spoken by the main character.

"_text_" is spoken by other people.

{text} is foreign language spoken by the main character. (notice: it will not be in English)

{_text_} is foreign language spoken by other people. (notice: it will not be in English)

||TEXT|| is speech translated by the TARDIS. (notice: this comes after the original dialogue in English)

(text) is telepathic communication.

**((text))** is used for hidden thoughts, or thoughts shielded from mind-reading.

**-TEXT-** is used only when an "immortal" speaks.

~text~ is used to show who's speaking in-series if the character is named.

-_text_- is only used as an indicator for dreams, flash-backs, and out-of-sequence text.

*text* is used for "sounds" (whack, wham, etc.) linked to dialogue.

_plain text_ is used for first-person text. There are no indicators attached to this text and it's used only by the main character.

Enjoy the story, and PLEASE review! I need help on how to keep these stories going smoothly! Also, if any of the things in the key aren't in italics, I had a few things in that format. If it's not in italics, I'll try to fix it ASAP to make things less confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>In Neverland<strong>

[Riku takes flight, soaring higher and higher, knowing he'll need to keep an eye on Sora. His silvery-white angel wings carry him along effortlessly, keeping him in the air as he flies over the fighting trio. . .]

I continue watching Sora and his two friends as I flew overhead, only to look ahead of me to find Big Ben only six feet away from my face.

"Whoa!"

I instantly swerve to the left, narrowly missing the clock tower. I quickly fly back towards the fight, dropping a megalixer as I fly over Sora's head, unaware of someone watching me.

"_Who is that. . . ?_"

[The man on top of Big Ben ran into a blue police box, returning with a key tied to a string, wearing it like a pendant. The man looked at Riku, trying to determine what he's doing over there. Meanwhile, the Phantom Dragon heartless was preparing to start the countdown. . .]

"_It's doing something to the clock. . . . Oh crap! We don't have any Time magic!_"

I turn, only to see the man again. He was wearing a brown trench coat and what looked like a suit and tie. What I found unusual about him was the necklace he's wearing. It's like mine, only his is nothing but string and a key. What do I mean by "it's like mine"? Well, for one, he can see me. That's not supposed to happen while I'm wearing this pendant. The other thing is that his looks like a poorly made perception filter. Of course, mine is strong enough that people won't notice me until I take it off. His is too easy to see through. I shrug off the thought, ready to cast "Stop" on the clock, only for the man to run into the police box, coming back out when the clock seemingly stops on its own.

"That's new. . ."

"_Hey! The mystery guy helped us!_"

I wait for the others to finish off the heartless. The moment the heartless disappears, I drop an orb into Sora's hands, giving him a Stop spell to use in the future. Once he catches the orb, I fly back to the alley, folding my wings in before entering a new set of coordinates into the Vortex Manipulator. . .

[The moment Riku left the city, Sora's group decides to let the mysterious man join them. He introduced himself as "the Doctor", eventually parking his police box, aka the TARDIS, on-board the gummi ship. The group takes off, unaware that the person Sora's searching for is following them, always one step ahead of the game. . . .]

**Hollow Bastion**

[A concentrated flash of blue-white light appears on top of a cliff near the Bailey, fading to reveal a 19 year old male with gold eyes and silvery hair. Meanwhile, near the Market, the gummi lands and Sora's group arrives behind the Accessories store.]

I gaze out at the Great Maw from where I stand on the cliff, seeing the army of heartless approaching the town. I quickly scan the rest of Hollow Bastion for the Gummi ship, only to find that the man from Neverland is now traveling with him.

"I need to get Sora to the Bailey, without being noticed. . . ."

I finger the silver pendant that keeps me hidden from everyone, forming a subtle link to Sora's mind, disguising my mental voice as his conscience.

(The Bailey is under attack.)

[Sora soon feels the need to go check the Bailey, summoning his Keyblade on the way there. Donald and Goofy follow suit, the Doctor merely running after them.]

I watch as the group approaches, unzipping my jacket and hiding the pendant in my shirt to avoid losing it. I check to make sure the pendant is hidden before finally zipping my jacket and pulling the hood over my head, once again tugging the drawstrings tight to keep my identity hidden from the group.

[The battle between Sora's group and the 1000 heartless begins, the Doctor using only his hands and feet to fight. Unknown to Sora, the very person he's searching for is helping them fight. . . .]

**To be continued. . . . .**


	3. The Heartless

**Disclaimer and Notices:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, or Final Fantasy. All rights belong to their respective owners, and all characters from the games, shows, and movies are used for entertainment purposes only!

Some characters may be altered for the sake of the plot. If anyone is out of character based on games, then they're probably OOC or something… I see people use OOC to describe borrowed characters whose personalities and/or behaviors were altered, so that's what would happen in the story. If I reference anything fan-made from the Internet, I will add a link to the credits for that chapter to give them credit as well. I don't like claiming things and this is no different!

**Author's notes:**

Here is a key to help the reader understand the story.

[text] is used for third-person narrative text that tells/explains what's going on in the story.

"text" is spoken by the main character.

"_text_" is spoken by other people.

{text} is foreign language spoken by the main character. (notice: it will not be in English)

{_text_} is foreign language spoken by other people. (notice: it will not be in English)

||TEXT|| is speech translated by the TARDIS. (notice: this comes after the original dialogue in English)

(text) is used for telepathic communication and for thoughts that are not shielded from mind-reading.

**((text))** is used for hidden thoughts, or thoughts shielded from mind-reading.

**-TEXT-** is used only when an "immortal" speaks.

~text~ is used to show who's speaking in-series if the character is named.

-_text_- is only used as an indicator for dreams, flash-backs, and out-of-sequence text.

*text* is used for "sounds" (whack, wham, etc.) linked to dialogue.

_plain text_ is used for first-person text. There are no indicators attached to this text and it's used only by the main character.

Enjoy the story, and PLEASE review! I need help on how to keep these stories as interesting as possible! Also, if any of the things in the key aren't in italics, I had a few things in that format. If it's not in italics, I'll try to fix it ASAP to make things less confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Maw<strong>

[The Doctor was used to running, not fighting. Now that he has to fight, however, he had nothing to fight with besides his hands and feet. As a result, he couldn't tell what might be behind him. Right after he finished flinging a Shadow across the Great Maw, that one flaw became a problem. Another heartless had snuck up behind him during that short time. . .]

While I was flying overhead, I noticed a flaw in the Doctor's fighting style. He didn't have anyone to cover him when he was fighting the heartless in front of him. The moment I figured that out, I saw that the heartless also thought of that same flaw. Another Shadow heartless had snuck up on him. Folding my wings in, I dove straight at the ground, ready to swing my feet down the moment I got close to the ground. Within seconds, I brought my feet down towards the ground, slamming the heartless into the ground.

(He really needs to watch his back more often. And his fighting skills really need some work. He's just swinging his arms and legs around like he's a drunk trying to dance in a straight line.)

My thoughts were open at the moment, even though I learned to create a strong mental shield to prevent psychics from reading me. The reason for my thoughts being un-shielded is that I haven't run into any psychics in the past few years. Unfortunately, I never checked this ordinary-looking man for psychic powers. I took flight, only to hear him say something about my comment.

"_I'm not drunk, and I'm not a fighter. I'm fighting because I have to._"

I stop in midair, looking back at the Doctor in mild confusion, quickly raising the shields the moment he said the first three words. I had 400 years to practice telepathy and shielding my mind is the easiest thing I learned to do. I chose to speak aloud instead of using telepathy, acting as though I never had psychic abilities.

"Well, that's already obvious enough. Of course, you'll likely get hurt fighting like that."

"_You seem to be doing just fine._"

As if to prove his point, the Doctor tried kicking a Large Body from the front. Let me clarify what a Large Body is real quick, for those who don't already know. Large Bodies are large heartless that can be substituted as huge bowling balls. They have armor on their front side, while their backs are completely unprotected. Any blow from the front would cause a problem for normal people. Only those with excessive strength could knock a Large Body around, and excessive strength is exactly what people like me need to get off the ground. Even if I have wings, my bones are still mostly human in structure, which means my muscles must be strong enough to lift me off the ground. The Doctor, however, looks thin enough that if you touch him, you're likely to get a paper cut. Speaking of the Doctor, he just now flew backwards from having kicked the Large Body in the chest.

"The front is armored. It's better to attack from behind. Also, don't poke them with sharp objects or- -" *blam* "…It will explode and cover you with black goop."

"_Thanks for the warning…_"

I quickly toss him a water canteen, earning a mildly confused look from him.

"Wash that stuff off. If it gets in your nose or mouth, you'll likely suffocate from it."

"_Oh, thanks._"

[While the Doctor cleans up, Riku flew up to another Large Body and kicked it clear to the cliff, which happened to be a good 25 feet away. A few hours later, the heartless were all gone and the fighters were catching their breath.]

"_So, why can't they see you?_"

"Because they don't want to see me… At least not yet. It's not time for them to know."

"_Okay… Oh, and who are you? You never gave me your name yet._"

"I can't tell you right now. It's too soon. I'll be ready to tell you guys when you get to the World That Never Was. For now, I must leave."

I take flight once again, leaving the group to decide on their next destination.

[Riku eventually activates the Vortex Manipulator, leaving Hollow Bastion behind to head towards the next world.]

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know this was short, but there wasn't really too much on this one. It's more of a mini-story of about 5 or 6 chapters. The next story will be longer, since there's no limiting factor to it. This one is only taking place during the Kingdom Hearts 2 game. If it weren't for the importance of a background to the story, I'd skip this one entirely. Of course, if I did skip this short story, I would end up with too many loose ends in the sequel. I have enough trouble finding a plot to write on, so please bear with me. This is really the first fan-fiction that I've ever typed out without any layouts and managed to keep interest in continuing it. A few indicators got messed up, so I'm going to re-load the original chapters to fix the problem.<p> 


	4. Twilight Town

**Disclaimer and Notices:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, or Final Fantasy. All rights belong to their respective owners, and all characters from the games, shows, and movies are used for entertainment purposes only!

Some characters may be altered for the sake of the plot. If anyone is out of character based on games, then they're probably OOC or something… I see people use OOC to describe borrowed characters whose personalities and/or behaviors were altered, so that's what would happen in the story. If I reference anything fan-made from the Internet, I will add a link to the credits for that chapter to give them credit as well. I don't like claiming things and this is no different!

**Author's notes:**

Here is a key to help the reader understand the story.

[text] is used for third-person narrative text that tells/explains what's going on in the story.

"text" is spoken by the 1st person character. (Often used by Riku. During POV switch, it's Sora speaking.)

"_text_" is spoken by other people.

{text} is foreign language spoken by the 1st person POV character. (notice: it will not be in English)

{_text_} is foreign language spoken by other people. (notice: it will not be in English)

||TEXT|| is speech translated by the TARDIS. (notice: this comes after the original dialogue in English)

(text) is used for telepathic communication and for thoughts that are not shielded from mind-reading.

**((text))** is used for hidden thoughts, or thoughts shielded from mind-reading.

**-TEXT-** is used only when an "immortal" speaks.

~text~ is used to show who's speaking in-series if the character is named.

-_text_- is only used as an indicator for dreams, flash-backs, and out-of-sequence text.

*text* is used for "sounds" (whack, wham, etc.) linked to dialogue.

_plain text_ is used for first-person text. There are no indicators attached to this text.

__italic text__ is Sora's POV for first-person text. The POV indicator is italics without symbols attached.

Enjoy the story, and PLEASE review! I need help on how to keep these stories as interesting as possible! Also, if any of the things in the key aren't in italics, I had a few things in that format. If it's not in italics, I'll try to fix it ASAP to make things less confusing.

**Additional Author's notes:**

This chapter will be done mostly from Sora's perspective. In this chapter, the POV indicators will be used as the 1st person text.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town<strong>

[The travellers landed at the Station Plaza in Twilight Town. They had received notice from Chip and Dale that something was going on there. So far, everything looked fine. The Doctor was scanning the entire plaza with his screwdriver when a group of kids no older than Sora walked up to the group.]

"_Hey guys! Someone came by and wanted to talk to you at the mansion!_"

"Really? Who was it?"

"_We're not quite sure, but he said he was a friend of yours._"

"Okay."

_I look towards the rest of the group._

"Hey guys? Wanna check it out?"

"_Yeah! Let's go!_"

[The group runs towards the mansion, only to run into some Nobodies just outside the gates. The group quickly tries to fight them off, but they are easily outnumbered. Out of seemingly nowhere, a small figure comes in and joins the fight. This one additional ally helped a lot, and soon the Nobodies were gone. This figure was quickly identified as King Mickey.]

"Your Majesty!"

"_So that's one of the people you were looking for?_" ~Doctor~

"Yeah! Oh, and speaking of that, where's Riku?"

"_He made me promise not to tell. . ._" ~King Mickey~

"Not to tell what?"

"_I can't tell you that. I've already said enough._" ~King Mickey~

"_So, who's Riku?_" ~Doctor~

"He's a friend of mine from back home. He went missing a while back, and we decided to keep searching for him. Kairi, my other friend, got caught by the Organization."

"_Then let's go rescue her._" ~Doctor~

"The only problem is getting to her."

"_Maybe we'll find something in the mansion._" ~Doctor~

"_Great idea._" ~King Mickey~

[The group makes their way through the mansion, soon finding a hidden room in the Library, which was where the Doctor chose to look first. Once the room was revealed, there was no turning back. They continued on through the hidden rooms, soon coming across a computer.]

"It's asking for a password. . . I guess we need to choose a specific flavor."

"_A flavor of ice cream. . ._" ~Donald~

"Which one is it?"

[At that moment, the Doctor had a flash-back to something that the hooded man said to him. . .]

* * *

><p>-<em>The Doctor looked up to see the hooded man from back in Hollow Bastion. The man seemed to know something important. When the man asked the Doctor to follow him, the Doctor obliged. His thoughts were proved correct when the man spoke about a future event. . .<em>

"_When you reach Twilight Town, agree to go to the mansion with the others. You will come across a computer there. It will ask for a specific flavor of ice cream. Suggest that they type in 'sea-salt' as the flavor."_

"_Okay. I'll do that, then."_

_The hooded man walked off, only to spread his wings and fly into the distance. . . ._-

* * *

><p>[When he remembered the chat with the hooded man, the Doctor promptly turned to Sora.]<p>

"_Maybe we should try 'sea-salt' as the flavor._" ~Doctor~

"_That might work._" ~King Mickey~

"Okay."

_I typed in the flavor, only to hear a faint whirr as a machine activated in the room. I turned around, only to find that the strange machine we saw as we walked in was now on._

"_It looks like a teleportation device._" ~Doctor~

"_Maybe it leads to the place where Kairi's at._" ~Goofy~

"Let's go then!"

"_Okay!_"

[Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and the Doctor all agreed to go check it out. The Twilight Town gang stayed in the computer room to keep watch. The teleportation machine soon sent them off to an almost identical room, only the computer in this room was smashed. . . .]

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

><p>Due to some issues with the next scene, the fight against the Nobodies in "Betwixt-and-Between" will be omitted. Instead of showing the scene, the next chapter will open up in the World That Never Was. The last chapters will show where the plot shifts out of the Kingdom Hearts universe, along with a surprising twist to the plot in itself as a little side-joke. Anyone who knows of Birth By Sleep should recognize some of this. I am going to add the twist because it would give a sense of humor to the plot that would normally have been too long for a simple story.<p> 


	5. The World That Never Was

**Disclaimer and Notices:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Doctor Who, or Final Fantasy. All rights belong to their respective owners, and all characters from the games, shows, and movies are used for entertainment purposes only!

Some characters may be altered for the sake of the plot. If anyone is out of character based on games, then they're probably OOC or something… I see people use OOC to describe borrowed characters whose personalities and/or behaviors were altered, so that's what would happen in the story. If I reference anything fan-made from the Internet, I will add a link to the credits for that chapter to give them credit as well. I don't like claiming things and this is no different!

**Author's notes:**

Here is a key to help the reader understand the story.

[text] is used for third-person narrative text that tells/explains what's going on in the story.

"text" is spoken by the 1st person character. (Often used by Riku. During POV switch, it's Sora speaking.)

"_text_" is spoken by other people.

{text} is foreign language spoken by the 1st person POV character. (notice: it will not be in English)

{_text_} is foreign language spoken by other people. (notice: it will not be in English)

||TEXT|| is speech translated by the TARDIS. (notice: this comes after the original dialogue in English)

(text) is used for telepathic communication and for thoughts that are not shielded from mind-reading.

**(text)** is used for the Doctor's thoughts. (Telepathic communication will be _**italicized-bold **_font)

**((text))** is used for thoughts shielded from mind-reading. (the Doctor's shielded thoughts are _italicized_)

**-TEXT-** is used only when an "immortal" speaks.

~text~ is used to show who's speaking in-series if the character is named.

-_text_- is only used as an indicator for dreams, flash-backs, and out-of-sequence text.

*text* is used for "sounds" (whack, wham, etc.) linked to dialogue.

_plain text_ is used for first-person text. There are no indicators attached to this text.

__italic text__ is the Doctor's POV for first-person text. The POV indicator is _italics_ without symbols attached.

Enjoy the story, and PLEASE review! I need help on how to keep these stories as interesting as possible! Also, if any of the things in the key aren't in italics, I had a few things in that format. If it's not in italics, I'll try to fix it ASAP to make things less confusing.

**Additional Author's note:**

In this chapter, Sora's POV is replaced by the Doctor's POV. His thoughts will be in bold parenthesis.

* * *

><p><strong>The World That Never Was<strong>

[The travelers, now joined by King Mickey, arrived in the World That Never Was. The Doctor looked around, wondering when he'd find the hooded man again. The group made their way through to the Memory's Skyscraper, where the Doctor paused for a moment, scanning the area with his screwdriver.]

_I glanced at the screwdriver, noticing different readings coming from specific areas. These readings caught my attention because they spread out from the space in front of the stairs, never leaving this area. The readings were constant until I got to a slightly warped reading identical to one produced by teleporting._

**(That's new… I haven't seen this sort of reading since the last time I watched Captain Jack Harkness used the Vortex Manipulator.)**

_I checked the readings again, getting the same warped energy-reading as before. I soon gave up checking it, since I knew that only Jack had a Vortex Manipulator and he doesn't even know of this place._

[The travelers eventually reached the bridge that lead to the castle, only the bridge wasn't there. . .]

* * *

><p><strong>In the Castle. . .<strong>

[A young girl sat in a small room, her knees held against her chest. A blue-haired man walks up to the door that keeps her locked in the room. The girl quickly ran up to the bars. The two spoke for a brief moment before the blue-haired man walks away, leaving the girl without a second thought. A portal opens on the wall behind her as a blonde-haired Nobody, Namine, calls out to her.]

"_Kairi. Come with me._"

"_How do I know I can trust you?_"

[Kairi hesitates just in front of the portal. Namine holds her hand out for Kairi.]

"_Just believe in yourself. We need to get out of here._"

[Kairi looks at her for a moment before taking Namine's hand, a small light forming as their hands touch, signaling a link between the two girls.]

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sora's group. . .<strong>

[As the Doctor tries to find a way to get to the castle, Sora's Keyblade appears in front of him, hovering just within reach. Sora grabs the Keyblade, then tries pointing the weapon at the castle. This must have worked, because a beam of light connects the tip of the Keyblade to a point near the entrance to the castle. The moment the beam touched that point, a bridge formed, connecting the ground to the castle entrance.]

"_Kairi. We're on our way. . ._"

[The group makes their way into the castle.]

* * *

><p><strong>In the Castle. . .<strong>

[The two girls ran towards the lower levels of the castle, only to be stopped by Saïx.]

"_What's wrong? Don't you want to see Sora?_"

"_I do want to see Sora. . . But not with you around!_"

[Kairi stands in a ready-stance, prepared to fight. Namine does the same only seconds later. Saïx snaps his fingers once and a pair of Berserker Nobodies appear. The two Berserkers start to move forward, only to be taken down by something. . .]

"_Didn't Roxas take care of you?_"

[Standing where the Berserkers were, was a man wearing black boots, a pair of black jeans, a white undershirt, and a hooded black-leather jacket. He had an unusual weapon in his hand. It was a Keyblade that had a red blade shaped like a demon wing, a black frame along the curved edge, a blue-grey angelic wing as the teeth, a red-and-black handle with one angelic and one demonic wing as the hand-guards, and a keychain with the heartless emblem attached to the end of the chain. This weapon was known as "Way to the Dawn". As soon as the girls were able to see the blade, Namine spoke to the man.]

"_You can take it from here, Riku._"

"_Riku. . . ?_"

* * *

><p><strong>With Sora's group. . .<strong>

[The group walks into the castle, only for King Mickey to run off somewhere. The Doctor was expecting to find the man from Hollow Bastion here, so he didn't notice when Saïx appeared. The heartless started emerging around them, but Sora refused to use the Keyblade upon realizing that Saïx wanted him to use the weapon. He knew what would happen if he used the Keyblade to fight. The Keyblade is the only weapon that could help the Organization complete the moon, Kingdom Hearts.]

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Kairi. . .<strong>

I look at Saïx with a calm, un-phased expression, soon dismissing my Keyblade without even twitching a muscle. In an instant, I was pinning Saïx to the wall with one hand. The moment he was pinned, however, Saïx smirked at me. He opened a portal behind him, vanishing from view. I started to go after him, only for a dog to walk up to me. The portal closed the moment I turned away from it.

"_Riku? Is it really you?_"

I look at Kairi, who somehow managed to get close without being noticed.

[Kairi reached up to touch Riku's hood, moving it to see if it really was him. She backed up a little when she saw that he wasn't quite 17 years old. Instead, Riku looked to be two years older than what he should have been. His hair was a bit longer than it was the last time she saw him. He had also grown 4 or 5 inches taller in only a year. Kairi soon got over her shock, ready to go find Sora again.]

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

><p>I decided that there will be at least 7 chapters. The next chapter starts after the battle with Xigbar, just before Sora gets to where Riku and Kairi are at. I will omit the battle scenes to save time, and I honestly don't remember the lines too well. If the Doctor seems out of character at any point during the story, it's because he's not from the KH series and therefore had no clue what the heartless were, didn't know what a Keyblade was, and had no idea what Nobodies were until someone started to explain things to him. He's basically another OOC deal. It's hard to get a personality dead-on when you've only seen a few random episodes from the show, or haven't played a game in months. In the sequel, the truth about Riku's parents may be revealed, though it'll be a few chapters into the sequel.<p> 


	6. Notice

**Author's Note:**

**For all those who liked this crossover, I do apologize for not updating. There will be a new story under the temporary title, "A Demon's Blood, a Wolf's Tears". The new story is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, Doctor Who, and a few role-plays I did over the past few weeks. The characters will not have their original personalities in the new crossover, and a few characters will have new traits. Riku will not be a Time Lord, nor will he have wings. Instead, Sora will be a Time Lord, and the characters will have new backgrounds that will be explained in the prequel to the new plotline. In the new story, Riku's identity will be unknown to everyone, and Sora won't meet him on Destiny Islands. There is no main character, and the story will be written mostly in script format, where everything is in third-person and dialogue is marked with the speaker's name. In a few chapters, there will be some first-person text.**

**The current story will be discontinued on account of a few major flaws in the original plans for the plotline that went unnoticed until just recently.**


End file.
